<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>While You're There by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393647">While You're There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fill the Void [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Dialogue Heavy, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff wants to go to the moon. </p><p>But to do that, he's going to need some help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fill the Void [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>While You're There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="column right">
<p></p><div class="content"><p>It starts simply enough.</p><p>Geoff says, “Hey, what if we took a trip to the moon?”</p><p>To which Jack replies, not looking up from his book, “You’re going to need a ship.”</p><p>To which Geoff responds, “Yeah. I’m going to need a ship.”</p><p>So he begins to look for a ship. Or at least for someone who can build a ship which leads him to Ryan.</p><p>“You’re going to need a lot of metal for three ships,” Ryan says, leaning in his doorway as Geoff stands on his porch one fine evening.</p><p>“Three ships,” Geoff says. “Why three ships?”</p><p>“Because why would I only build two ships when I’m obviously going to go with you?”</p><p>So that’s how he meets Ryan.</p><p>In their quest for metal, they need a miner, which brings them to Michael.</p><p>“Yeah, I know a steel deposit that will have everything you need. But I mean, if I happen to dig up enough steel for <em>four </em>ships, then that probably won’t be a problem.”</p><p>Okay, so they’re building four ships and this is getting out of hand. Jack needs to know so they can section off enough land for the launch pad and four seems a bit extreme. Even three personalized sized rockets will take up a fair bit of space and that’s not taking into account all the equipment they’ll need. Pressure suits. Oxygen tanks. Enough equipment to set up a habitat on the moon to make it easier for prolonged stays.</p><p>So that’s when they come across Gavin, an acquaintance of Ryan’s, who suggests: “What if we build a teleporter on the moon? Had the other side at the base so you’d only have to build one rocket. One person to get there and set up the teleport and then you’re good go.”</p><p>And at Ryan’s keen look of playing around with experimental technology—even if this skinny British kid sounded like he knows what he’s talking about—Geoff can’t say no. So they tell Gavin where and when to meet them and set out laying the groundwork of their new space station.</p><p>They modify a previously abandoned industrial hanger to store their equipment and build the launch pad for a solitary rocket. They all have their jobs. Jack sets about making a retractable roof. Geoff sees about ordering supplies and being the front man for most of the things they needs. Gavin and Ryan handle the tech side of the teleporter. Michael dutifully supplies ready-made steel for the things they need until they come to a problem.</p><p>“We need someone who can weld,” Ryan says.</p><p>And Geoff turns to him and says, “What do you mean? Can’t you weld?”</p><p>“I have no time and neither does Jack. If we’re to stay on schedule, we need one more person.”</p><p>“Do you have anyone in mind?”</p><p>“I do,” Michael says.</p><p>So they bring in Jeremy, a mechanic who specializes in all things machine and metal. “Just give me the schematics you’re trying to follow and I’ll do it.”</p><p>They set up a workbench for him in the hangar and he gets to work with his blowtorch and welding kit. Slowly but surely the rocket begins to take form. They have no plans as of yet of what they plan on doing on the moon. Step one is simply getting the teleporter to work. If they don’t manage that, well, then they’ll have to move onto Plan B.</p><p>“And what’s Plan B?” Jeremy asks Michael as he gets caught up on the situation and all the happenstances in the hangar.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Michael says. “I thought Geoff would get around to explaining that bit, but I don’t think he’s really in charge here.”</p><p>Geoff was never really in charge. He’s more of an idea man. A simple man as well. He has a keen sense of finding out find restaurants and diners for when they need some refreshment and a little relaxation.</p><p>If anyone’s in charge of this set up, it’s probably Ryan. He knows everything they need to make, how to make it, and in what stages it all needs to be completed  by. It’s a lot of work and he has his entire schedule pinned up on a piece of corkboard above his workbench for everyone to see. It’s an absolute piece of work in itself. The schematics, the time schedule, upcoming weather patterns, and printouts of the moon’s surface so they can pick out the best place to land. The most optimal place to land.</p><p>They have yet to decide what to do when they get there, but, again, <em>they need to get there first. </em>They never had any idea of what to do since Geoff said ‘I want to go to space’ and Jack started to enable him. That’s usually how these things start. Geoff gets an idea and Jack decides to get into it because it’s usually an entertaining affair that will come out of it. Ryan’s fully capable of it on his own. Michael’s willing to lend a hand with anything. Jeremy’s quick a whip. And Gavin has nimble fingers.</p><p>“That’s an odd way of giving me a compliment,” he says to Ryan one day. “Nimble fingers. Is that how you’d compliment your wife on your wedding day? ‘Dear, I really love you for your <em>nimble fingers.</em>’”</p><p>“I’m just saying you’re good with the circuit boards,” Ryan says, but everyone else is already planning on jumping on him after this exchange occurs, Michael already snickering  a few steps away. “And you get off on the word ‘nimble’?”</p><p>“Ryan has a thing for <em>nimble fingers</em>,” Jack comments dryly in that teasing tone of his.</p><p>Michael giggles. “Ryan ‘nimble finger lover’ Haywood.”</p><p>“There could be worse things I’m in to,” Ryan asserts, trying to control the conversation before it spins out of control.</p><p>“I don’t know, Ryan,” Geoff says. “I’m pretty sure we all know what nimble fingers <em>can do.</em>”</p><p>Needless to say, no one ever put a rocket into space without making a few friends on the way.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>